


Danny Phantom Shipping Challenge

by katvara



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Anniversary, Fluff, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Shipping Challenege, Swordfighting, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katvara/pseuds/katvara
Summary: This is a personal challenge to write at least one drabble for every pairing in Danny Phantom. Chapter 4: All The King's Men: Pariah Dark, Fright Knight. The Fright Knight has always been there for his King, ever since the beginning





	1. Table of Contents

I've challenged myself to write a drabble for every named pairing in the Danny Phantom fandom (and possibly some unnamed if anyone has any suggestions)!

Each drabble will vary in rating and genre.

Unless specified, I'm going to use Fenton/Phantom and Masters/Plasmius interchangeably.

The original tumblr post with the name listing can be found here: lunagalemaster tumblr com / post / 163045474559 / danny-phantom-pairing-names

Overall Warnings:

**Incest** (There are several Fenton on Fenton pairings)

Possible **Underage** (but those shouldn't be explicit)

 **Rape/Non-Con** (lookin' at you Dan)

 **Violence** ( _still_ lookin' at you Dan)

* * *

Table of Contents:

001 **3D** \- Dan/Danny/Dani  
Summary: After their parents sudden death, twins Danny and Dani are sent to live with their older half-brother who seems to be harboring his own secrets from them.  
Rating: T+  
Warnings: Incest. Non-consensual touching. Slightly underage.  
Originally posted: 7-25-2017

002 **Amethyst Ocean, Violet Haze, Fakeout-Makeout** \- Danny/Sam  
Summary: Sam knew that Danny deserved this. Everyone knew he deserved this.  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Originally posted: 7-27-2017

003 **Anonymity Park** \- Danny/Amorpho  
Summary: Danny has a favor to ask Amorpho.  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Originally posted: 7-30-2017

004 **All The King's Men** \- Pariah Dark/Fright Knight  
Summary: The Fright Knight has always been there for his King, ever since the beginning.  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Underage-ish?  
Originally posted: 2-8-2018

5

Bad End- Dan/Daniel  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

6

Badger Cereal- (Platonic and/or Paternal) Vlad/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

7

Bittersweet Redemption- Dan/Danny/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

8

Black Cat- Johnny 13/Kitty  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

9

Blacks and Blues- Ember/Jazz/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

10

Blood Red Ink - Dan/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

11

Boxed Phantom- Danny/Box Ghost  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

12

Brains Over Brawn- Jazz/Dash  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

13

Butch-ers, Steak Sit-Ups- Lunch Lady/Tetslaff  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

14

Callous Query- Danny/Skulker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

15

Carbon Copy Quarterback- Dani/Dash  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

16

Circus Freaks- Freakshow/Lydia  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

17

Classic Cliche- Jazz/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

18

Clone Conspiracy- Dani/Wes Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

19

**Clone Wars – Daniel/Dani  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

20

Cloned Romantic– Dani/Tucker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

21

Cosmic Cyborg- Technus/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

22

Cream Cheese- Vlad/Dani  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

23

Cream Soup-Danny/Fenton Thermos  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

24

Cryptid Hunting- Valerie/Wes Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

25

**Dark Dark - Pariah Dark/Dan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

26

Dark Gray- Dan/Valerie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

27

Dark Side, Control- Dan / Freakshow  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

28

Dark Times- Freakshow/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

29

Doubly Evil, Bitterly Broken- Vlad/Dan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

30

Dragon Tattoo- Dora/Lydia  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

31

Dream Time- Clockwork/Nocturne  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

32

Dumb Founded- Dash/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

33

Electric Hunter, Sparks, Generator- Technus/Skulker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

34

Employee of the Month- Vlad/Walter Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

35

Esperanto Code of Conduct- Wulf/Walker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

36

Everlasting Trio, Eternal Trio- Danny/Sam/Tucker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

37

Evil Goth- Dan/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

38

Family Breakfast- Jack/Maddie/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

39

Famous Satelite, Shallow Orbit– Star/Paulina  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

40

Feline Grace- Jazz/Kitty  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

41

Fourth Wall Portal- (Platonic) Danny/OC  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

42

Ghost Envy- Jazz/Freakshow  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

43

Ghostly Menu- Danny/Lunch Lady  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

44

Ghostly Time Machine- Danny/Clockwork/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

45

Ghostly Touch, Phantom Kiss- (Romantic) Danny/OC  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

46

**Girl in the Tower, Timeless Love - Dora/Aragon  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

47

Go Packers- Dash/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

48

Goth Princess- Sam/Paulina  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

49

Gothic Vampire- Sam/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

50

Gray Ghost- Valerie/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

51

Guard Granter- Walker/Desiree  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

52

**Halfas Just Want to Have Fun- Masters/Plasmius/Fenton/Phantom  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

53

Halloween Phantom- Fright Knight/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

54

Haunted Past, Enslaved Exemplar- Dan/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

55

Haunting Desire- Danny/Desiree  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

56

Heroic Amusement, Great Divide- Super!Danny/Fun!Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

57

Hide n' Seek- Sam/Valerie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

58

History Books- Ghost Writer/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

59

Hot December- Desiree/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

60

Hourglass Chess, Chaotic Chess- Clockwork/Dan/Freakshow  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

61

Hunter Silly- Tucker/Valerie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

62

Hunter's Facade– Paulina/Valerie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

63

Hunter's Flame- Ember/Skulker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

64

Hypno Therapy- Ember/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

65

Iambic Prose- Danny/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

66

Insane Asylum- Walker/Spectra  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

67

Jail Bait, Ghostly Prisoner- Danny/Walker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

68

Jock Goth- Kwan/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

69

Just the Right Amount of Crazy- Clockwork/Dan/Danny/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

70

Kith Kin- Sam/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

71

Lactose Intolerant- Vlad/Dairy King  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

72

Lance Lancer- Lance Thunder/Mr. Lancer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

73

Literature Lovers- Danny/Lancer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

74

Lost Time- (Platonic) Danny/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

75

Love Sucks- Ghost Weasel/Fenton Thermos  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

76

Lucky Accident- Johnny 13/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

77

**Mad Scientist – Dan/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

78

Makeup Honor- Dash/Paulina  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

79

Mama's Boy- (Romantic) Danny/Maddie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

80

Maternal Instincts- (Paternal) Danny/Maddie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

81

Meddling Minutes- Dan/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

82

Melancholy Assistance- Spectra/Bertrand  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

83

Misery Motivated- Vlad/Spectra  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

84

Misery Punk Rock- Kitty/Spectra/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

85

Misplaced Faith, Secret Disaster- Valerie/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

86

Moronic Genius, Brain Cookies- Maddie/Jack  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

87

**New Master - Vlad/Fright Knight  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

88

**Noodle Nerds - Poindexter/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

89

Not So Useful Distraction- Kwan/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

90

Nu Goth- Elliot(Gregor)/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

91

**Oedipus Complex - Maddie/Dan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

92

Oreo Cookie, Phriendship- (Platonic) Fenton/Phantom  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

93

Overbearing Redheads- Jazz/Wes Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

94

Pac Man- Jack/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

95

Packaged Food- Box Ghost/Lunch Lady  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

96

Pandora's Ghost- Danny/Pandora  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

97

Penslammeter- Walker/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

98

Perfect Pitch, Pitch Perfect- Paulina/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

99

**Perfect Son-(Platonic) Vlad/Daniel  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

100

**Personalized Gift Baskets – Vlad/Maddie/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

101

Phantom Dragon- Dorothea/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

102

Phantom Feline- Kitty/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

103

Phantom Fumble- Danny/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

104

**Phantom Psychology - Danny/Spectra  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

105

Phantom Rocker- Danny/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

106

Phantom Satellite- Danny/Star  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

107

Phantom Shadows- Shadow/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

108

Pink Pearl- Danny/His Pink Pants  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

109

Pirate Food- Youngblood/Box Lunch  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

110

Pitch Pearl, Photonegative Narcissus- (Romantic) Fenton/Phantom  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

111

Pitched Tent, Publicity Stunt- Danny/Freakshow  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

112

Platinum Punk- Dani/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

113

Pompous Pearl- Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

114

Pompous Pep, Endangered Species- (Romantic) Vlad/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

115

Posh Scientist- Maddie/Pamela  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

116

Psycho Analysis- Spectra/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

117

Psycho Cereal, Obsessive Meddler- Vlad/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

118

Psychotic Sues- Danny/OC  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

119

Punk Poet- Ember/Ghost Writer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

120

Punk Rock- Youngblood/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

121

Purple Prose- Ghost Writer/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

122

Pussycat Dolls- Kitty/Ember  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

123

Quacker- Tucker/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

124

Rebel Riders- Danny/Johnny/Valerie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

125

Red Pearl- (Romantic) Fenton/ [Hypnotized/Evil] Phantom  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

126

**Restrained Romance - Danny/Pamela  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

127

Retro Movie Do- Poindexter / Dora  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

128

Rich History- Vlad/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

129

Rocker's Boys- Dash/Ember/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

130

Royal Pain- Danny/Aragon  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

131

Royal Wishes- Dora/Desiree  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

132

Savant Par, CyberSpace- Danny / Tucker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

133

School Spirit- Spectra/Lancer  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

134

Shallow Sapphire- Paulina/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

135

Sibling Secrets- Jazz/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

136

Somber Sear- Ember/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

137

Spaghetti and Meatballs, Hypnotic Shadows- Freakshow/Johnny 13  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

138

Sports Satellite- Kwan/Star  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

139

Spurned Affection- Vlad/Maddie  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

140

Spy Satellite- Star/Wes Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

141

Striking Fear- Masters/Plasmius  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

142

**Striking Pep - Masters/Plasmius/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

143

Sue Killer- Dani/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

144

Swagger Bishie, Locker Bruise, Teddy Ghost- Danny/Dash  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

145

Talkative Treacherous– Technus/Desiree  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

146

Teacher's Pet- Lancer/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

147

Technical Difficulties- Tucker/His PDA  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

148

Technical Star Player- Star/Tucker/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

149

Techno Babble- Jazz/Technus  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

150

Techno Geeks, PDA, Technological Advancement- Technus/Tucker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

151

Techno Smarts-Tucker/Jazz  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

152

Teenage Dream- Nocturne/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

153

Temporal Trust- (Romantic) Danny/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

154

**The D – Danny/Dani/Dan/Daniel  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:**

155

The Freak Behind Blue Eyes, Dark Fire- Ember/Freakshow  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

156

The Wrong Sick- Danny/Jack  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

157

Tight End- Dash/Kwan  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

158

Timely Intelligence- Jazz/Clockwork  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

159

Tireless Dedication- Ghost Writer/Vlad  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

160

Traps Desired- Desiree/Skulker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

161

Triple Blossom- Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

162

Twinkle Techno- Star/Tucker  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

163

Tyrannious Hope- Danny/Pariah Dark  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

164

Unidentified Flying Ship- Danny/Wes Weston  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

165

Veggie Burger, Ghost's Absence- Tucker/Sam  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

166

Vengeful Babes- Valerie/Dani  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

167

White Fang- Wulf/Danny  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

168

Young Bloodthirst – Dan/Dani  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:

169

Young Love- Dani/Youngblood  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Warnings:  
Originally posted:


	2. 3D: Danny, Dani, Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3D: Danny, Dani, Dan. After their parents sudden death, twins Danny and Dani are sent to live with their older half-brother who seems to be harboring a few secrets of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+  
> Warnings: Incest. Non-consensual touching. Slightly underage.  
> Originally posted: 7-25-2017

Dani reached across the cracked upholstery to grab her sixteen year old twin's hand in her own. She tired to catch his eye, but he was busy looking out the window into the stormy skies above. The gray clouds rolled past each other and she shuddered at the sudden memory of heat and noise. A reassuring squeeze caught her by surprise and she blushed lightly.

Danny would always be there to protect her. He'd promised.

The car engine died suddenly, and the CPS worker looked at the siblings in the rearview mirror with a haggard smile.

“Think you two can make it on your own from here?”

Danny wrapped his arm around Dani's shoulders and pulled her close. He ignored the sting of pain as she huddled into one of his bandages. “We'll be fine.”

The man nodded, reaching down to pop open the trunk. Normally, he would have walked the siblings to the front door, had a sit down with their new guardian, done a final walkthrough and write up of the residence. But his coworker had called in sick – a husband whose daughter had been taken away had tracked her down – so he had to cover half her cases as well, and he was already running late.

“I'll see you in a month to make sure everything is going well.” If his coworker got out of the hospital by then.

Danny nodded, quietly ushering his sister out of the car. He grabbed both of their suitcases, gray as the skies and smelling like the thrift shop they'd come from, and slammed the trunk closed. The CPS worker waved once and pulled away from the curb.

Dani had her arms wrapped around one of her brother's own, wiping her nose on his long sleeve. He tried to smile, leaning over to boop her forehead with his nose. “Let's go, Dani... Home is waiting for us.”

Danny lugged both suitcases down the sidewalk, stumbling between their weight and that of his sister who refused to let him go. The house was in the middle of the cul-de-sac, fenced in on one side by a broken down two story building with more plywood than windows and an overgrown field on the other side. Danny managed to untangle himself long enough to knock on the metal door, red paint chipped away until it was as much a gray mess as everything else.

For a long while, noone answered. Danny rubbed at the back of his neck absently, hissing as he accidentally nudged another bandage. Was their brother even home right now? It was too late to call CPS again, and their agent was nowhere in sight. Dani sniffled, miserable and hungry, and Danny wondered what he would have to do if they had to stay on the street tonight.

Just as Danny turned to riffle through his suitcase for something, anything, that would help them survive the night, the sound of multiple locks disengaging made the twins jump. Danny pushed his little sister behind him as the door swung open with an unnerving silence.

A thirty-something man stood there, jet hair bedraggled and pulled back into a loose ponytail. His blue eyes, just the same as theirs, were slightly bloodshot as he glared. He reached up to scratch his half-groomed goatee, wrinkled wifebeater riding up just over the hem of his sweatpants, and scowled at the pair on his doorstep.

“I thought Jim was supposed to be here in a few hours.” He leaned against the doorframe and peered out into his yard. “I thought Jim was supposed to be _here_.”

“Are you Dan?” Danny asked, trying to sound tough. It didn't help that his voice cracked on his half-brother's name and the phantom stench of smoke made him start coughing uncontrollably.

The man growled down at the twins before turning inside the house. “C'mon, get inside. It's going to start pouring any minute now.”

Dani patted her brother on the back as he choked, frowning at the man's retreating back. Was this really the “kind, older brother” who was gracious enough to take them in? She'd rather have been shipped off to Arkansas to live with Aunt Alicia and the outhouse.

But she wouldn't take Danny – she hated all men with a passion – and Dani didn't want to be separated from him ever again.

Danny caught his breath after a moment, slinging his arm around Dani's shoulders for support. The girl grabbed their suitcases and dragged them across the threshold into their new lives.

* * *

Dan showed them to their room. Singular.

“I guess I'll have to clear out my old office eventually,” he told them with an indifferent shrug. He cracked open a can of beer with one hand, the resounding hiss echoing in the dusty room. A bed had been set up against the far wall, threadbare and moth eaten sheets tossed haphazardly across it. “I saw the names 'Daniel' and 'Danielle' and figured there was just one of you and an idiot who couldn't spell.”

Danny scrunched up his nose as Dan chugged his beer. “Shouldn't you be, you know,  _not_ drinking on your fist day of legal guardianship?”

Dan shrugged, head tilted back as he finished the drink in one go. He sighed deeply, crushing the can without a second thought. “I've been sober all day waiting for Jim to make his damn walkthrough, and he didn't have the common courtesy to actually do it. Just making up for lost time.” He rolled his shoulders and pointed with the crushed can. “You two can share the dresser – doesn't look like you salvaged much, anyway.”

“It's _all_ from Goodwill,” Dani muttered. The stench of cigarette smoke permeated the whole house and it was making her agitated. “We didn't save anything...”

Dan considered them both for a long time, the desolate girl and the bandaged boy. Then he let his head fall and he groaned. “All right, stop sounding so damn pathetic. You got a roof over your head and a place to stay for now – what more could you want?”

And then he turned away, walking down the hallway. “Dinner'll be ready in an hour. I got some tuna helper around here somewhere. Make yourselves cozy, I guess.”

“Some guardian,” Danny grumbled. He looked at Dani and tried to smile at her. “Hey, at least we won't be separated, right?”

“Yeah...”

* * *

Dan wasn't hard to get along with, not really. He signed all the proper paperwork, kept the pantry stocked, and the twins didn't fight too much with him. And as far as Jim was concerned, that was good enough for CPS. 

So permanent residence was assigned, and the CPS visits, what few there had been, quickly dwindled away to nothing. Danny's bandages eventually came off, white scar tissue marring his arms and chest, and Dani found herself with fewer and fewer nightmares.

They were all sitting at the dining table one night, a fold-up poker table that had one leg shorter than the rest, when Danny asked, “What happened to your parents? I've never heard you talk about them.”

Dan shrugged, poking at the questionable slop of greasy gravy that was slowly overtaking his plate. He'd told CPS food was served nightly – he'd never attested to his edibility. “My old man and your mom were together back in college. She got preggers and instead of dropping out, she dropped me off with him and hooked up with your dad. She tried to come back into my life right before you guys were born, but, as you can tell, that backfired pretty quickly.”

_It must have_ , Danny thought, picking at his half-frozen peas. Their mother had never mentioned Dan before in their lives. Only CPS research had found him the day Danny was going to be put into foster care and Dani was going to go to Aunt Alicia. 

“Did your dad every try to contact Mom after that?” Dani asked. “We never knew about you until... all this.”

Dan shrugged, eyes glazed in thought. “Nah, Mom was... Your mom was pretty  _insistant_ that I stay away from you guys.” He shrugged, grabbing a slice of bread and sliding it through the mess on his plate. “But look where that got her – burnt to a crisp and you're here anyway.”

Danny and Dani didn't ask about Dan's relationship to them after than again.

* * *

School was getting ready to start. Summer had blown by, the twins hiding from the heat in their room all day. Not even Dan could entice them away from each other, not that he tried too hard. The more they were out of his hair, the better off he was.

Dan glowered at the supply list Dani had handed him before running to her shared room. The stipend he received from the government wouldn't be nearly enough to cover all this and there was no way he'd ever get reimbursed. Why had he ever agreed to take in these brats?

The sun had set long ago, bringing with it the chill of fall. He glanced down the hall, wondering if the twins needed some extra blankets. He had some stashed in the bathroom somewhere, having never gotten around to using his government-issued pittance to buy more.

Come to think of it, had he ever gotten a second bed?

Dan's lips twisted. CPS had never mentioned anything, so the twins must have never complained. But how were they doing it? Were they switching who used the mattress each night? Was one condemned to the floor every time?

He stood and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He drummed his fingers along the aluminum, wondering. Was it really an issue at this point? The twins had been living as they were for the past few months.

But if it affected schoolwork, the teachers would bitch and CPS would end up coming back.

Dan sighed and dragged himself down the hall. He'd have to but a new bed, fill out some unnecessarily long forms, and in six to eight weeks he'd get a middle finger from the government in the form of a check for a fraction of what he'd spent.

He silently pushed the door open without a thought, opening his mouth to ask how the twins were doing.

Then he saw  _what_ the twins were doing.

Dani had her arms around her brother's scarred chest, fingers tangled in his messy hair. His hands were wandering up her shirt, groping and grabbing. The kiss they were sharing was eager, sloppy, and wet. Danny was between Dani's thighs, knee pressed up against her in a way that made her grind and moan.

So  _that_ was how they'd been sharing a bed.

Dan watched from the doorway for a few moments, the impassioned twins never noticing him. Not until he opened his beer with a resounding crack, the hiss echoing in the near-empty room.

Danny jerked away first, tearing his hands out from under his sister's shirt. He looked at Dan with wide eyes and swollen lips. A hickey was starting to form on the edge of one of his large scars.

Dani pulled her hands to her mouth, tears spilling over and cascading down her cheeks. A whispered mantra escaped, muffled, “No, no, no, not again... No, no, no....”

Dan took a long swig, stepping into the room. Danny scrambled off his sister, shouting, “It – it's not what it looks like!”

“Really?” Dan quirked an eyebrow. He reached the bed, sitting heavily between the near-comatose body of Dani and Danny who was vibrating like a violin string. “'Cause it looks like, to me, you're getting ready to fuck your sister.”

“You can't say anything,” Danny pleaded. “You can't – it was all my idea!”

Dan rolled his eyes at the teenager's dramatic self-sacrifice. He handed the beer to Danny, the boy fumbling and spilling a little before gripping it tightly. “What, you think you're the only fucked up one here?”

Danny gaped as Dan looked at Dani, eyes slowly taking her all in. Her heaving chest, her panicked eyes, her shivering limbs. “Why do you think Mom ran as fast as she could from me?”

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Danny watched as Dan reached out, running his fingers over Dani's body. Jealousy spiked his heart rate, and he glowered as Dani whimpered. 

Dan licked his lips at the lithe form beside him. “God _damn_ , Mom was hot. Smokin' rack, pencil-thin waist. You ever notice how her legs went straight from here to heaven?” He pinched Dani's thigh, grinning as she yelped and tried to curl away. He grabbed her, yanking her into his lap and kissing her deeply. Danny cried out and threw the beer at Dan's head.

“Get off her, you fucker!”

Dan reached out, snagging Danny's wrist as he tried to swing a wide punch. The teen cried out as Dan squeezed tightly, grinding his wrist bones together. Dani was struggling to breathe, to get off him, and he pulled away with a growl.

“Now, now, is that how you guys treat dear old _dad_?”

The twins froze, and Dan laughed. “Mom screamed at lot at first. But she got the message pretty quick when I broke her nose. You know, I never knew where she moved to when I finished with her. To think, she was so close this whole time...”

“You monster!” Danny screamed. Instead of trying to break free, he flung his body at Dan. If he couldn't fight the man, he could at least try and make it so that Dani could get away. But Dan barely budged. “If you don't let her go, I'll call the cops!”

“And tell them what, exactly?” Dan sneered, shifting his grip from Danny's wrist to between his legs roughly. “You gonna tell them I _molested_ Dani? When they do an exam, I wonder just whose DNA they're going to find all over her, hm?”

Danny paled, and Dani sobbed brokenly.

“And before you think about doing to me what you did to Mom and Jack, just remember this – one fire is an accident. Two fires is arson. Especially if you spill the accelerant all over yourself again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear they're not all going to be this bad ;-;  
> I blame Dan 100% for this...


	3. Amethyst Ocean: Danny, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst Ocean: Danny, Sam. Sam knew that Danny deserved this. Everyone knew he deserved this.

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Originally posted: 7-27-2017

* * *

It had been a year now, and Sam still wasn't used to people knowing Danny's secret. They would stop him in the street to shake his hand. Or they'd be talking to him and start crying. How many times had they been on a date and some sweet kid had asked for an autograph?

Every time, without fail, Danny would blush. He'd reach up to rub the back of his neck and he'd give that shy little smile. He wasn't used to being the center of attention, but he never wanted to be rude and turn someone away. Despite her jealously, Sam would graciously step aside and watch her flustered boyfriend.

It wasn't so bad, however. He would always apologize to her. Usually with an amazing nighttime flight.

But today...

Sam turned off her TV, tempted to throw the remote through it. Every channel was playing the same story about Phantom in Norway, accepting some big, grand award for saving the world. There were going to be long, drawn out speeches in hundreds of languages, orchestras would play grandiose concertos in his honor, and he would give an endearingly mumbled speech. Then he'd come home after a few days and put the medal or key or trophy with all the other medals and keys and trophies in the basement before passing out with exhaustion.

Sam wanted to grab a pillow. She wanted to cry and throw a tantrum and act like the teenage girl she was. But she knew that Danny deserved this. Everyone knew he deserved this. After fighting for so long in secret, for him to be acknowledged for the hero that he was made her chest fill with warmth.

She would just have to see him at school on Monday, like everyone else in Amity Park.

Being cooped up was doing nothing for her sour mood, and it didn't take long for her to find herself in the park. She avoided the fountain (everyone did by now) and scowled at her feet as she shuffled along the pathway. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting rather chilly for late August. She shivered, chafing her shoulders for warmth as she walked through a particularly cold draft.

An icy kiss on her cheek made her jump and throw an automatic punch.

Danny yelped as he crashed to the ground, light flashing around his waist as he detransformed in surprise.

"Jeez, Sam," Danny said, rubbing at his jaw. "You act like you saw a ghost." And then he laughed.

Sam glowered. She had been about to apologize, but now it seemed like he'd deserved that. "What are you going here? Shouldn't you be in Europe somewhere?"

Danny pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. He gave Sam a cheeky grin as he took her hand, pulling her over to a solitary tree that sat atop a hill. "I was. But you remember the Fenton Bazooka Mom made? You shoot it and: _bam_. A portal to the Ghost Zone. I just had to figure out where I was and zoom over to our portal. I was home in, like, thirty minutes."

He flopped on the ground, patting an exposed root next to him. Sam took it with a small smile.

"That's not what I meant, doofus." Danny snaked an arm around her shoulders and she relaxed against his side with a content sigh. "What about getting the medal and all that?"

Danny shrugged. "I passed it off to Jazz as soon as I got home. Mom and Dad are still in Norway for the rest of the week, I told 'em to relax for once and enjoy it. Besides..." He blushed a little, leaning in to rest his forehead against Sam's. "Today isn't about how I saved the world, or how humans and ghosts came together for a brief moment, or whatever. Today's our first anniversary, and I wanted to spend it with you."

Sam closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Everyone knew Danny deserved all the love in the world.

She just didn't know what she'd done to deserve all of Danny's love.


	4. Anonymity Park: Danny, Amorpho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a favor to ask Amorpho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None  
> Originally posted: 7-30-2017

Amorpho's eyes darkened behind their glasses and they folded their arms across their chest.

“You tracked me down in my lair for what, exactly?”

Danny blushed, cheeks burning green. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a shaky grin. “Well, there's someone I like and I... wantedtopracticeonyou?”

“And what do I get out of this?” Amorpho leaned in close and the halfa floated back a little into the endlessness of the Ghost Zone.

Danny sighed deeply, sounding almost pained as he said, “If you promise not to do anything illegal or hurt anyone... I'll let you be me for a week.”

Amorpho pretended to inspect pretend nails as they considered. “I was already you for a while and it was way too hectic.”

“That's just cause you got my folks involved. Stay away from them and noone will care what you do.” Danny frowned as he thought. “And avoid the press. And the school. But the whole south side of Amity Park is yours for sure!”

Amorpho nodded slowly, thinking. A whole section of town, the persona of the greatest ghost hero to mess with, _and_ not being chased around by a bunch of lunatics? They floated away from the gray door that served as entrance to their lair. 

Danny grinned and zipped inside. This was the first time he'd been inside another ghost's lair (invited inside, at least), and he looked around hungrily. It looked like a large room, drab walls shifting between gray and beige with indistinct patterns curling to life only to twist into something else a moment later. There were a few hazy blobs, almost like looking at furniture through a blur filter. Even the floor that lay a few inches under his feet changed from tile to carpet to stone, all of an indeterminate color.

“Snappy looking lair you've got yourself,” Danny said, spinning in place, trying to watch a stripe on the wallpaper as it streaked across the room. 

Amorpho wasn't sure if they should be offended or not. A lair was a reflection of the ghost that controlled it, and just as they couldn't remember what their original corporeal form looked like, the lair was unable to remain in one solid state. But they grabbed their cane and waved it at Danny to catch his attention.

“Let's hurry this up – I want to take full advantage of that week you promised me. So the sooner this is over, the better.”

Danny blinked for a moment, before nodding. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot!”

Amorpho tipped their fedora to cover their glasses. Hopefully this agony would be over with quickly. “How do you want to do this?”

Danny let his feet touch the ever-changing floor of Amorpho's lair as he considered. “The easiest way would be to, uh...” Danny was blushing furiously, green coloring his face to his ears. “I can, um... How about we, well, can you – will you turn into Paulina?!”

Amorpho hid their slight jump at Danny's sudden shouted demand. All the boy's stammering for such a simple request? But they twirled their cane with a flourish as their body suddenly took shape as they remembered the girl from so long ago.

The bust was probably a bit too big, the hips a little too wide. And Amorpho was certain Paulina's hair didn't curl in this exact way, but they puckered painted lips and fluttered makeup heavy eyelashes, cooing, “Is this what you wanted, Phantom?”

Danny yelped, eyes automatically flickering over the tightly clad body Amorpho had chosen. It wasn't the first time they had been a beautiful young thing, and they would certainly become another in order to play “homewrecker” soon enough.

“Y-yeah, that might work,” Danny squeaked. He swallowed hard and took a courageous step closer to Amorpho, looking into red-tinted eyes. “Paulina, I – no. Hi there? No. I think I might li-”

Danny reached up to grab at his hair, growling as he became increasingly flustered. Amorpho sighed and looked impatiently at a watch they formed on Paulina's wrist. “Is this going to take long?”

“Give me a minute,” Danny snapped. “Confessing like this is really hard!”

Amorpho leaned in close to Danny, pressing their breasts against his arm and they purred into his ear, “Do you need a little  _help_ then?”

And then they laughed as Danny flung himself away from them, yelping as he ran into an out of focus coffee table. “That's the _opposite of helping_!”

The whole room changed, a warm yellow hue lighting up the lair with Amorpho's amusement. It had been quite some time since they'd seen something other than drab gray, and they relished the feeling deep in their core. But laughter wasn't getting them any closer to their promised week and Amorpho crossed Paulina's arms. “Why can't you just tell this girl you like her in person?”

Danny rubbed at his leg, knowing whatever bruise he'd inflicted on his calf was already healed. “Because I don't like Paulina.”

Amorpho blinked, lips twisting before they changed out of her tanned flesh and back into their gray form. “Then why did you ask me to turn into her?”

Danny shrugged, not meeting Amorpho's gaze. “Well, I  _used_ to like her, and I thought it would be easier to practice on her before I told the person I actually liked.”

“I'm pretty sure that's not how it works.” Amorpho tapped their hat back with their cane. “Just tell me who you really like, I'll turn into them, you can 'confess,' and we can complete our deal.”

“That's, uh, that's kind of harder to do than say, apparently...” Danny rubbed at the back of his neck, looking almost agitated now. 

“Nonsense.” Amorpho spread their arms as they changed quickly. Short black hair, sharp purple eyes, a confidant smirk. “How about this one?”

Danny scrunched up his nose. “Sam? Even if I liked her, I don't think she likes me back.”

Amorpho rolled their eyes at the halfa's obliviousness. Again, they changed. Dark skin, slightly muscled with a cute layer of chub, thick ringlets of hair falling over round shoulders. “Is it her?”

“Not for a long time.”

Tall and blonde, an orange barrette keeping bangs out of bright eyes.

“I don't think she knows I exist.”

In frustration, they shifted, adjusting a red beret and thick glasses. “Getting warmer?”

Danny yelped as Tucker's body leaned in close with puckered lips and half lidded eyes, falling flat on his butt and losing his transformation. “Not a chance!”

Amorpho growled, dropping their disguise. “When  _who_ ? Who do I need to be for you?!”

Danny looked to his feet, picking at his soles. He was quiet, lost in thought, and Amorpho was getting ready to toss him out of their lair and forget the whole deal. Blue eyes flickered up to catch their gaze and Danny licked his lips nervously. “This is all wrong. I shouldn't have asked you to do this.”

Amorpho tapped their cane, clicking against stone and thudding against carpet. They watched as Danny stood slowly, stepping close. “I need you to be...”

Danny swooped in and kissed Amorpho under their glasses where a cheek would have otherwise been.

“I just need you to be _you_. 'Cause the person I really like is you.”

 


	5. All The King's Men: Pariah Dark, Fright Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All The King's Men: Pariah Dark, Fright Knight. The Fright Knight has always been there for his King, ever since the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: Underage-ish?
> 
> Originally Posted: 2-8-2018

The entire Ghost Zone was in mourning. The vibrant queen and remaining monarch, Adouye Dark, had smiled her last smile. She held the hand of her only son even as her aura faded and her body slowly dissolved into mist.

The young ghost, appearing no more than ten due to his core development, bit his lip and tried not to sob even as thick, pearlescent tears rolled down his cheeks. The only thing left of his mother was the glowing ring that had fallen from her Vanished hand onto the bed.

"Mom's gone..." he whimpered to the only other soul in the room.

The knight stood tall, violet armor reflecting the flicker of green candle flame. He removed his helmet in respect for the Vanished and knelt as he spoke quietly, "She's gone to the Elsewhereness, Your Royal... Your Majesty."

Pariah blinked a fresh wave of tears. Without warning, at the moment of his mother's passing, he had gone from Prince to King. He wasn't ready – he wasn't at all prepared! His core had only just presented itself, he still had no control of the Fire that raged inside him! He swallowed his tears and scrubbed at his eyes.

In the stillness of his mother's chamber, with only his loyal knight at his side, Pariah whimpered, "What do I do...?"

* * *

It was only hours later that the Fright Knight stood beside the young Prince – no, he was King now. With his armor polished until it glowed with his own aura, and with Pariah dressed in the finest garments the Dragon Kingdom could provide, they looked quite the regal pair before the accession council.

"With the Vanishing of Queen Adouye and the previous Vanishing of King Charpa, we now name Prince Pariah, King Pariah Dark."

Pariah, so used to bowing to his parents and their council, manged to stay still as the council dropped to their knees. His only movement was to glance at the Fright Knight with still bloodshot eyes, watching as his loyal protector knelt with a sweeping bow.

* * *

Pariah sat in his father's throne, silently watching his skeletal servants scurry about his mother's, no, his Keep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stave off another round of unkingly tears. In four months, his coronation would take place.

"Your Majesty?" the Fright Knight asked softly so as to not bring attention to the child.

"I'll be fine," Pariah said, just as softly. There was no other way for him to be. "Is there anything that requires my attention?"

"Not as of yet," the Fright Knight said. "I believe your council is allowing you to grieve."

"It has been three days," Pariah suddenly snapped. He turned to glare at his knight. "The Ghost Zone can wait no longer, and neither can I. Bring my council here, and tell them I am ready."

The Fright Knight bowed deeply and retreated from the throne room.

* * *

The days were long, even in the endless dark of the Ghost Zone. Pariah, though young looking, had spent decades preparing for his time to rule. His parents, and the council themselves, had been secretly worried about his physical aging. Ghosts didn't typically age, not with the change of the seasons. It took the development of their cores to change their bodies, making them thick and strong or lithe and small depending on their element. Which meant that Pariah had remained tiny and meek until the first time he accidentally set fire to his wooden practice sword.

As fire cores were rather rare in the Ghost Zone, the Fright Knight had been tasked with taking care of his training, despite his own darkness elemental. The original plan had been to find a proper teacher for Pariah, but the boy had refused each and every one.

The Fright Knight had always taken great pride in the young Prince's swordplay, showing off to the other guards the bruising, and lately the burns, he'd accrued from the training grounds.

But now, as he watched the far too young King sit at a far too large table with diplomats from other kingdoms, the Fright Knight worried. He saw the way smoke rose from his tightly folded hands. He saw the way treaty papers smoldered at the edges as conversation happened quickly and over the ghost's head.

If he didn't get his fire core under complete control soon, he would end up setting a representative on fire.

As the room cleared out, the Fright Knight bowed low. "Your Majesty?"

" _What_?" Pariah snapped, smoke spewing past his lips. "What do you want?"

The Fright Knight hesitated, using the overhang of his visor to risk looking upon his king without permission. In the few short months since his coronation, he had become taller, filled out more with muscle. Despite the tentative hold on his core, he was reigning it in enough to grow.

"If you've finished for the day, perhaps you could join me for training?"

For a moment, Pariah looked thoughtful. How long had it been since he'd picked up the wooden sword? But he still had so much left to do, so many papers to review.

"It is unfortunate, however we can not..." Pariah shook his head, trying to free himself from his royal vernacular. "I mean, I'm sorry. I have a lot to do."

That little bit of familiarity was enough to give the Fright Knight courage. "You can't get away for even an hour?"

* * *

_CLAKK!_

Wooden swords met on the practice field. Violet armor and royal regalia cast aside in favor of sweat stained tunics. Out here, titles didn't matter. "King" and "Knight" were simply words. The only things of consequence was the heaving of breath, the dripping of sweat.

"You're getting slow," Saigremor laughed, dodging a lunge from the younger ghost.

For once, Pariah was grinning, out of breath as he was. With the exhaustion and exertion, he could almost forget about the hefty treaty the people of the Far Frozen were demanding. He could ignore the pressures from his own council about wearing the overpowering Crown of Fire. He could forget the aching and the burning in his chest as he fought against his own core attempting to burn through his skin.

"The only way I have to go is up, old man," Pariah teased. He faded, leaping back lightly as though to guard. He smirked as Saigremor moved, twitched really, to attack. He was left open as Pariah, instead of settling into a guard, lunged forward to attack.

Saigremor grunted as the wooden sword slapped against his exposed side, knocking the wind from him. Though ghosts didn't truly need to breathe, they were still able to take in the oxygenated air of the Ghost Zone for things such as speaking and, if necessary, attacking. He fell to one knee, wrapping an arm about his chest as a false blade swung to a stop a hair's breadth from his throat. He looked up, red eyes meeting triumphant green.

"Well?" Pariah asked, sounding breathless and wild.

"You've... gotten better... I admit," Saigremor said, panting and trying to still his aching lungs. He released the handle of his practice sword and raised his hands to show his defeat. There was a moment before Pariah pulled back, laughing and lightly bopping Saigremor on the top of his head with the flat of the wooden blade.

"It's been a while since I've won," Pariah admitted. He reached down to grab one of Saigremor's hands and helped haul him to his feet. Instead of letting go, however, he brought his knight in close, hugging him tightly.

Saigremor wrapped his arms about Pariah's shoulders, dropping his head to nuzzle into the king's sweat-damp hair.

"I don't know what to do..." Pariah whispered. "I don't know how to take charge, and the Crown... The Crown is too much, it makes me so _angry_ , and they want me to wear it all the time..."

Saigremor risked a soft, salty kiss against the younger's forehead. "Whatever you do, know I will stand by you."

All Pariah could do was cling to his Knight, listening to the calming flutter of Saigremor's core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Saigremor for the Fright Knight was stolen from the absolutely amazing "Dark Prince" by The-Other-Ghostwriter, and you should all go check it out.


End file.
